Internado Akimaôgura
by doa'otonotachibana
Summary: Es un SASU-SAKU y SHIKA-TEM sin remedio
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era el primer día de clase, y un grupo de amigos se abrazaba y se contaba las vacaciones antes de entrar a clase. Uno de ellos se llamaba Sasuke y era el más ligón del grupo. Sonó el timbre indicando la hora de entrar en clase. Mientras los alumnos iban taponando los pasillos para entrar en las aulas por todo el mundo pasó desapercibida una muchacha nueva de ese año. Entraron en sus respectivas clases, excepto la nueva alumna, que no sabía a que clase debía ir. Fue a secretaría a preguntar, y encontró a un alumno de la escuela hablando con la secretaria. La mujer echó de un grito al chico que heló la sangre de la chica:

- ¡El primer día de clase y ya vienes a pedirme una bebida¡Sasuke, vete a clase antes de que avise al profesor de guardia y manche tu historial con un parte más¡Aunque ni lo notarías, claro!-añadió.

La muchacha se dirigió a la secretaria, e ignorando al chico, le preguntó:

- Disculpe, soy nueva de este año, me llamo Sakura Haruno y no sé donde se encuentra mi clase. Soy de la… 3.4

Sasuke examinó a la chica que tenía al lado...

- ¿No es esa tu clase, Sasuke?

Sasuke tardó varios segundos en responder, hasta que sin dejar de mirarla, logró murmurar: "eso creo..."

- Bueno, déjate de estupideces y acompaña a… Sakura a su clase, -y al ver que Sasuke iba a decir algo, agregó-¡Sin rechistar ni meterla en líos, rápido!

- No te preocupes... – Sasuke le guiñó un ojo a la mujer de mediana edad y le preguntó a Sakura¿Vamos?

La respuesta tan solo alcanzó a una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate ante la sonrisa de ese chico, le resultaba muy guapo y él lo sabía. Por eso debía ser uno de los chuletas y ligones típicos que solo quieren atraer a la gente como payasos de feria. Odiaba a la mayoría de esa clase, tanto chicos como chicas, pero le pareció inevitable que Sasuke la atrajera.

Llegaron a una puerta pequeña y él la iba a abrir, cuando ella le dijo:

- ¿Estas seguro de que esta es la puerta de la clase?- En ese momento Sakura le había cogido de la mano para que no abriera la puerta, y cuando se dio cuenta intentó sacarla pero él la retuvo. Después, cogi´ndola con suavidad, le besó la palma de la mano lentamente y le sonrió. Acercó su cara a la suya y cuando ella pensaba que iba a besarla, él le susurró: "No." Abrió la puerta y la metió dentro con él. Antes de que Sakura pudiese articular palabra, Sasuke la besó. Fue un beso largo y apasionado. La mente de Sakura empezó a funcionar rápidamente hasta quedar sumida en una sensación relajante, el silencio tras el estallido. Cuando al final se separaron, se miraban a los ojos. Tras unos segundos, Sakura sintió caer dentro de los pozos negros de soledad y misterio que le parecieron los ojos de Sasuke, aunque más sensuales le parecieron sus labion una vez que los volvió a probar. Esta vez, pero, sintió dentro de si una ansia incontenible y le lanzó los brazos al cuello para agarrarlo tan bien, tan cerca como pudiese. El la presiónó contra la pared y trató de salvar el más mínimo centímetro que hubiese entre ellos. Cuando sus manos se empezaron a subir hacia sus pechos, acariciándola una y otra vez, aintió que no podía más, ya no podía dominarse y era de vital importancia parar.

Se separaron y trataron de respirar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sakura estaba muy asombrada, era su primera experiencia en estos campos, pero le había parecido que el chico besaba muy bien. Pero ¿el chico...¡Dios, no sabía ni como se llamaba! "Sa-no-se-que-más?"

Sasuke todavía se estaba recuperando y se lamentaba de su poco autocontrol. Tan sólo pudo susurrar:

- Lo siento... – La respiración agitada le estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué sientes?

Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke se quedó desconcertado, pero a la vez sabía que si ella seguía así, acabaría por volver a besarla.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando lo sepas, dímelo.

Dicho esto, le acarició el mentón con el dedo y cerró la puerta tras de si. Había hablado y actuado como una… p… persona experimentada pero las rodillas le temblaron de los nervios y se sujetó a un radiador que había colgado de la pared. Había sentido placer, así de fácil, era suficiente madura como para aceptarlo y suficientemente ingenua como para sorprenderse de haber hallado tal sensación con un… extraño. Mientras pensaba en como encontraría la clase, un chico la adelantó corriendo, tan rápido que Sakura perdió el equilibrio, que ya era precario, y se cayó. El muchacho rubio se dio cuenta y de mal humor retrocedió a ayudarla.

- Perdona pero es que llego tarde a clase¿Tu también, no?

- Si, la verdad es que soy nueva y no se donde está... la 3.4

- ¡Es mi clase, vamos!

Parecía simpático y no creía que la metiese en el cuarto de las escobas para besarla de repente.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Naruto! – Sasuke apareció de pronto por detrás. Su pose parecía relajada, llevaba los pulgares sujetos al cinturón y la espalda levemente inclinada a causa de su altura-. ¿Cómo te ha ido¿Qué haces fuera de clase a estas horas?

- ¡Mira quién habla! Este año tenemos de tutor al X, que te tenía tanta manía el año pasado, así que tendrás que ir con cuidado. Bueno, te presento a...

- Sakura¿verdad? – sonrió Sasuke-. Antes me ha parecido oír que lo mencionabas a la "Secre"...

- ¿Os conocéis? – Naruto notó enseguida que había pasado algo por el modo en que ambos se miraban, y Sakura se lo confirmó sin querer.

- En realidad, no. ¿Vamos a clase?

Sasuke la cogió de la cintura y le concedió:

- Como tú quieras.

- ¡Exacto!- se soltó de él bruscamente.

Y fueron rápidamente hacia la clase. Cuando estuvieron delante del aula, una voz desde su interior dijo:

-Adelante, Uchiha, Uzumaki, llevan dos años llegando tarde el primer día de clase¿Por qué romper tan bonita tradición?

- ¿Si, para qué? Total, no hay nada más interesante que hacer ahora mismo- comentó Sasuke.

-Bien, dirijanse a su asiento, por favor – musitó el profesor frunciendo el entrecejo-. Y usted, señorita, debe ser Sakura Haruno, la nueva alumna ¿no?

-Si profesor, me he perdido.

-Bien, pues siéntese al lado del señorito Uchiha.

Sakura estaba un poco mareada y se lo dijo al profesor, que la dejó ir a la infermería. "He venido para el primer día y me lo voy a pasar en la infermería y luego en la habitación.

En la segunda clase, Sasuke se escabulló hasta la enfermería. Se encontró con Sakura a cargo del delegado de otra clase y a pesar de que tenía aspecto de fiebre iban hablando. Sasuke entró ruidosamente en la enfermería.

"¡Ho, no¡Solo me faltaba este! Ahora que estaba tan tranquila hablando con Sai..." Sakura hubiera echado a patadas al engreído de Sasuke de la enfermería si no fuera por la preocupación que leía en sus ojos, y eso la sorprendió enormemente. Sasuke fue directamente hacia ella e ignorando a Sai, lo echó a un lado y le puso a Sakura la mano en la frente, después le besó el cuello.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Es para saber si tienes fiebre¡Por cierto! – Miró al chico que lo observaba atentamente-¿Qué medicamento le has dado? – Al ver la cara del chico, dedujo-¿Ninguno¿Podrías traerme un paño húmedo y una sartén de agua¡Y del botiquín, quiero la medicina X, en cápsulas por favor!

Cuando Sai hubo partido en busca del balde y los paños para mojar, Sasuke cogió un taburete y se sentó al lado de Sakura, que estaba tumbada en la cama.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces respecto a las medicinas?

- En eso¡Si, lo estoy! – dibujó una sonrisa forzada-. Mi padre es médico y... no hablemos de eso. ¿Que haces tu aquí?

- ¿A parte de tener que aguantarte?

- En este instituto, me refiero.

- Es algo simple... Mi madre, me ha enviado aquí pues cree que estaré mejor que en casa. Y...

- Tranquila, tranquila... es igual, será mejor que no hables. ¡Has pillado un resfriado de mil demonios!- Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke le sonrió tiernamente mientras le besaba la mano, aunque ella si lo advirtió, y se sonrojó aún más que por la fiebre.

En menos de cinco minutos Sai volvía a estar allí, con todo lo que Sasuke le había pedido. Después de tomar las pastillas adecuadas, Sakura se durmió por fin. Sai y Sasuke estuvieron mirando a Sakura hasta que Sai le preguntó a Sasuke en voz baja para no despertarla:

- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Me he saltado unas clases, soy de la 3.4¿y tú?

- Soy el delegado de curso de tercero, y como la enfermera tenia asuntos pendientes en el edificio uno me han llamado para hacer guardia aquí. ¿Eres tú el hijo del famoso médico Uchiha, Sasuke?

- Si... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eres una leyenda viva en el internado, y supongo que lo sabes...

- ¿Quieres decirme algo al respecto?

- No te estaba regañando por eso. –"Regañandome, a mí? Este se cree q soy imbécil"-, Pero estas colado por esta chica y la has conocido hoy ¿no? Eso me dice mucho de tu carácter…

- ¿Qué te inventas¿Quién te ha dicho que esté colado de esta chica?

- ¿En serio no estas enamorado de ella? Por que entonces, si tengo vía libre será un poco más rápido a esperar que cortéis, y además si te importara de verdad en ese sentido ni me acercaría. Todo el mundo sabe que eres muy popular entre las chicas y eso te da mucho donde elegir...

- ¿Tio, tu tienes algo más que mierda en la cabeza? Acabamos de conocerla y te enrollas con estas gilipolleces. –se calmó pero no pudo evitar decir-, Aun así… Ni te atrevas... A tocarla¡o tendrás que vértelas conmigo! –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y se levantó.

- ¿No decías que no te interesaba?- al ver la cara de Sasuke, Sai se lo pensó mejor-. Bueno, ya veo que no hay nada que pueda hacer... Yo me he apartado de vuestro camino, y ya que lo he hecho, aprovecha. Porque a la que te descuides…

Sakura estaba horrorizada ante la conversación, aunque ellos ellos creían que dormía. Pero... ¿en serio le importaba tanto a Sasuke¡No podía creerlo! Como el mismo había dicho, se conocían por unas horas…

Hizo como que se despertaba y le dijo suavemente a Sasuke:

- ¿Todavía estas aquí? Esta no es forma de empezar el curso...- miró significativamente a Sai y él supo que los había escuchado. Sonrió y se echó a reír. Sakura también se hubiera reído si no fuera por la cara de confusión y enfado que ponía Sasuke-. ¿Cree que puede darme el alta ya, doctor?

Sasuke le sonrió y sin darse cuenta le besó en los labios. Fue un beso tenue pero consistente. Era el segundo beso, "decepcionante comparado con el primero" pensó Sakura.

- El primero fue mas... – antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta, cogió de la mano a Sasuke, lo hizo sentar a su lado y lo besó. Él se sorprendió, pero después le respondió.

- ¡Yo diría que fue menos! –rió Sasuke después de que ese beso durara una eternidad, o eso le pareció. De pronto, el chico paró de reír y la miró a los ojos. Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

- Sakura...

- ¿Sí? –los enormes ojos claros de la muchacha lo miraban con curiosidad y cautela.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tardó más de tres segundos en reaccionar.

- Pero, Sasuke... ¡Nos acabamos de conocer! Y yo solo saldría con alguien a quien yo amara y que él sintiera lo mismo por mi... y tu...

Sasuke no cambió ni un ápice su expresión.

- No me vengas con rollos comerciales. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Yo, bueno, verás... – Sakura cerró los ojos y le sonrió-. Lo siento, pero…

Sasuke la besó en la fina línea de la mandíbula, y descendió por el cuello mientras la cogía por la cintura. La envolvió entre sus brazos, los de ella contra su pecho, y Sakura gimió mientras volvía a besarla en la boca… Un fuerte golpe en el pecho lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire. Se apartó para toser.

- ¡He dicho que no salimos, por lo tanto no tienes derecho a besarme!

- ¡Perdón¿Entonces acabamos de cortar? Por que bien que me has dejado besarte antes… hasta me has obligado a ello…

Su expresión podría haber echo huir a más de un chico (y lo cierto es que no hubiese sido la primera vez). Sin embargo Sasuke sonrió pícaramente y la retó:

- Te juro que antes de que pase un mes, estarás suplicándome que te bese -hizo una pausa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le frotaba la sien suavemente-, que salga contigo… - Sakura estaba hechizada por la mirada de ese chico y casi ni le escuchó cuando seguía, atraiéndola hacía él con la mano a la espalda- que te abrace…

El timbre sonó con fuerza y de las clases salieron los alumnos, llenando el instituto de gritos a media voz. Para Sakura, fue como si la despertasen de golpe. El hechizo se rompió como un cristal en mil pedazos.

- ¿¡Qué haces, salido!?

Iba a agregar algo más, pero la puerta del aula se abrió en cuanto se había apartado.

- Lamento interrumpir, -Sai carraspeó un poco- pero…

- ¿Pero qué, eh?- el tono de Sasuke era ahora verdaderamente amenazador-¡¿Empiezas a hacerte pesado, no crees?!

Sakura se libró del brazo de Sasuke, que la retenía por el brazo, y se colocó junto a Sai, que la esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke¡Vamos, Sai! –gritó Sakura.

- ¡No se quién se quedó más pasmado, si él o yo!

- Anda, Sasuke. - suspiró Naruto-. ¡No digas eso, seguro que si una tía se te tirase encima haciéndote partícipe de toda la XXX que le pasa por XXX tú también huirías!

Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón¡Tal vez me precipité…!

Dicho esto, mordió el bocadillo con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto él como Naruto solían pasar la hora libre del almuerzo en las escaleras del gimnasio, hablando sobre las chicas, los profesores, o… los juegos de la play (no tenían mucha conversación que se diga) Mientras tanto, sentado en un banco del patio, solo, con un par de libros de compañía, estaba Sai. Los tres chicos se centraron en ella cuando cruzó el patio sin inmutarse. Sakura pasó de largo de las escaleras, provocando la ira de Sasuke, y se acumularon los celos también, al ver que se sentaba con Sai. Cinco minutos después, estaban riendo.

¡Mira la parejita! –Naruto sonrió con ojos risueños.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

Era justo lo que estaba pensando. Por que él si y yo no¡La he conocido antes!

Perdona que te corrija, la conocisteis al mismo día, y tal vez te adelantste unas horas, pero nada más.

Sasuke ya no le escuchaba. Se levantó y se dirigió con paso firme hacia Sakura y su amigo.

Una mano lo agarró del brazo, interceptándole a medio camino.

¡Naruto, déjame en pa…! –la cara se le transformó en una sensual sonrisa, devolviéndola amablemente a la chica que tenía ante él.- Cariño… hacía mucho que no te veía.

Se inclinó y besó a la rubia en los labios.

Tres semanas después…

- ¡Sakura¿Te has enterado? –la muchacha frunció el ceño-. ¡Ya es oficial, Sasuke y Ino están saliendo!

- ¿Y?

Su nueva amiga, Hinata, sonrió pícaramente, aunque se le pudo apreciar un brillo de malicia en los ojos azules, siempre expresivos.

- ¡No me vengas con esas¡A ti te gustaba, y mucho!

Sakura apenas hizo un gesto para disimular su verdadera agitación ante la noticia, que era mucha.

- Por si no te acuerdas, estoy saliendo con un chico, ya.

- ¿Te refieres a Naruto?

- ¡NO¡Eso tan solo fue un rumor sin sentido¡Naruto es muy amigomio, nada más!

- Por lo tanto solo puedes hablar de… -cruzaron una mirada. Hinata suspiró.- No hay quién te entienda. ¡Como puedes salir con alguien tan estirado como Sai?

- Cuidado con lo que dices sobre Sai, él también es mi amigo.

-¿Entonces QUIÉN?

- ¡Con Shika¡Y NO PONGAS CARAS!

- ¿¡Con Shika!? Te refieres al cachas de cuarto?

- ¡No le llames así¡Es más que un cachas! Es muy inteligente seguramente de los únicos que aprobará en su clase.

- Un cachas- Sakura siguió parloteando en defensa de su novio, pero hinata la interrumpió-. Y… ¿Besa bien?

- ¡Seguro que si! –Sakura desvió la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que seguro¿Aun no lo has besado?

La voz de Hinata destilaba incredulidad, y aunque Sakura se moría por contarle que Ino, una chica de la 3.2, le había propuesto que saliera con Shikamaru Nara para desanimar a Sasuke, y que ella lo había permitido. Se sentía como una tonta por todo eso. No había excusa para salir con Shika, ya que no se gustaban, pero sin saber porqué había hecho caso a Ino. "No te preocupes, de Sasuke me encargo yo", había dicho. Se sentía mal por Sasuke, por Shika y por ella misma. Se había dejado manipular demasiado y ahora tenía que soportar las consecuaencias, como ver a Ino morreándose con Sasuke en la habitación, en los pasillos y en el bosque; ¡Parecían dos lapas!

Y además, todo eso no dejaba de significar que él no la quería… que tn dolo había querido jugar con ella. Volviendo a la tierra, concluyó para su amiga:

Pues… no, aún no me ha besado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En otra parte del patio…

Shikamaru estaba recostado en la valla del internado que daba a la carretera con sus amigos y compañeros de clase (Shino, Kiba y Chôji).

De pronto, se acercó un chico que les resultaba conocido de vista, pero nunca habían hablado con él.

¿Estas saliendo con Sakura Haruno?

¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- frunció el ceño y sonrió a la vez, burlándose de él.

Te lo diré una vez más – adelantó un paso-¿Estas saliendo con Sakura?

Shikamaru miró a ese chico tan estresado y se compadeció de él. Entendía por qué Sakura le había pedido que hiciera eso… porque el chico debía ser un rabioso que no la dejaba en paz. Preparado para tener que zafarse si se ponía demasiado violento, le espetó:

Si, es mi novia. Así que déjala en paz ¿lo pillas?

En ese momento, antes de que acabara de hablar, Sasuke le cogió de la chaqueta y le golpeó contra las rejas.

Aléjate de ella.- fue todo lo que dijo.

¿¡Que te ha hecho!?- Sakura, que se había acercado corriendo al ver el jaleo, se giró levemente a ver a Sasuke, pero, ignorándolo, le giro la cara, y se dirigió a hablar con Naruto, que había presenciado el encuentro entero - Cuéntame que ha pasado.

Sasuke, girando la cara a su vez, se volvió a acercar a Shika, y en voz baja, para que solo lo oyera él, le dijo:

Vaya, vaya, parece que ha venido tu zorra particular a consolarte.

Shika se enfureció, sin embargo reprimió sus instintos, que le exigían pegarle un puñetazo al imbécil de Sasuke. Ya que eso lo dejaría en ridículo durante demasiado tiempo, y a él el tema de Sakura e Ino empezaba a hartarle.

Sakura, se acercó a Shikamaru y le dijo:

-¿Te llevo a la enfermería?- dijo preocupada, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-No hace falta, mi amor- dijo, y le dio un morreo. Una pequeña venganza no estaba de más, tanto para Sasuke como para las dos liantes.

Sasuke apretó los puños, pero su sonrisa no cambió un ápice. Entonces, llegó, como por arte de magia, una de las chicas más bellas y aplaudidas del instituto.

¡Sasuke! –le cogió por el brazo y le dio un rápido beso en la boca-¡Anda¡Hola, ex!

No me llames así, preciosa.

La muchacha hizo como que no había notado el tono irónico e inefable de su voz y sonrió ante al cumplido dirigido por su exnovio, Shika, con el que había salido desde los siete años hasta unos meses atrás.

¡Mi amor! –le besó, también en la boca, rápidamente-, veo que sigues… -miró a Sakura de arriba a bajo, enarcando una ceja-, igual que siempre… ¡Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar con niñas, so pederasta!

Tal vez, cuando tu dejes de hacerlo también.

Dicho esto, dirigió una mirada significativa a Sasuke.

Perdona, - respondió ella- pero el chico aún no ha pegado el estiron y ya es casi tan alto como tú. Cuando vaya a cuarto, seguramente te habrá pasado… en muchas cosas.

Sonrió, tentadora, y se echó a reír. Shika rió con ella forzadaente y la cogió de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza. "tu y yo tenemos que hablar", dijo, y se alejaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sakura estaba roja por la humillación a la que se había visto sometida gracias a la indiferencia de su novio y su… "mejor amiga". Sasuke, al contrario, había gozado de la situación más que nadie. Lo cierto es que en verano se lió un par de veces con Ino, pero no fue nada serio. Estaba disponible y no del todo mal. Pura superficialidad. Nada más.

"Nada que ver contigo…" pensó el chico, mirando a Sakura con los ojos entornados. "Si supieras cuanto t…"

- Bueno, Naruto, yo voy tirando. ¡Adiós! – Sin embargo, Sasuke pudo ver antes de irse que Sakura enrojecía más y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Se paró.

-Ven.- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, la cogió de la mano y la llevó al hueco de las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de Shika, que se había sentado en un banco alejado, al lado de su ex.

- No te entrometas. –le advirtió Ino, adivinando sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué no me meta¡Es mi novia, Ino! –bromeó él.

- ¿Tu novia¿Esa niña? No lo dirás en serio… ¡Si apenas tiene pecho!

Shika la miró con el cejo fruncido.

- Ya basta de tanta comedia. Acepté seguiros el juego a Sakura y a ti, no me preguntes porqué, pero ahora creo que deberíamos terminarlo. Ese tal Uchiha es de lo más temperamental y…

- ¿Sasuke, temperamental? No lo creo - por un momento sus ojos brillaron de celos, aunque trató de ocultarlo- Es de lo más pasota que hay. Lo que pasa es que… esa maldita le enciende la sangre, no sé como.

- ¡Ah¡O sea que es eso! Te haces pasar por su amiga, "la ayudas a que Sasuke la deje en paz" aconsejándola con que diga a todo el mundo que sale conmigo, y… y tu te ocupas de Sasuke.

- ¿Y que si es así¡Esta como un tren! Además, sabes muy bien que tú no hubieses aceptado si no fuese porque te gusta Sakura¿no crees?

- Creo que te equivocas.

Ino sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Shika.

- Cierto, no es que estés colgado de ella… sino que aún lo estas de mi.

Él sonrió.

Lo siento, cariño, pero de todas las barbaridades que me has dicho, esta es la peor. Además –sonrió-, volviendo a lo de antes, no creo que la parejita tarde muchoen darse cuenta del juego al que juegas.

No pasa nada, lo tengo muy bien controlado. Gracias por preocuparte.

Shikamaru se alejó.

Zorra…

Capullo.-dijo ella más para sí misma que para él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

¿Qué haces¡Suéltame!

Sasuke se apartó de ella más bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido.

¿Qué te…? No me dés la espalda.

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Que humillación.

Sasuke se giró y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Estabas a punto de llorar –hizo una pausa y alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Luego lo pensó un momento y dijo, mirándola a los ojos muy fijamente, tratando de indagar la verdad en ellos-¿Tanto te importa Shikamaru?

A la chica le hubiese encantado gritar que no, que si lloraba era porque… porque Shika la había besado delante de todos, Sasuke se pensaba que a ella le gustaba y porque él salía con Ino. Shikamaru ya la oiría, sin embargo fue ella quien le pidió que aparentaran ser pareja, así que… se lo tenía merecido. Pero lo de Sasuke e Ino… no le gustaba un pelo.

¿A ti Ino no te importa? –se levantó-, Porque yo siento por Shikamaru…

¿Lo que yo por ella¡No lo creo!

No, es cierto, no siento por Shika lo que tú por Ino.

Ahora era ella la que le miró, pero él la esquivó.

Entonces, te va el Nara¿no?

¿Es que no me eschuchas cuando hablo? –saltó ella, incrédula-¡te acabo de decir que no siento por Shika lo que tú sientes por Ino!

Ya, y me lo has dejado claro, no te preocupes.

Sakura pudo sentir como él ya no estaba con ella. Era como si se hubiese distanciado; aunque la mirara a los ojos, no la veía seguramente.

Perdona por chillarte…

No hay nada que perdonar.

Dijo esto y se fue. Sakura no sabía que le pasaba. En los primeros días se mostró muy… muy atrevido, decía (o al menos lo parecía) lo que pensaba sin tapujos… Y se había mostrado muy apasionado con los besos y el "quieres salir conmigo"…

¿Era culpa suya que estuviese así? Entonces se alegró. "Algo sí le importo", pensó.

Sin embargo la cosa no mejoró en los próximos días. Sasuke la evitaba y Naruto y ella cada vez se hacían más amigos, a pesar de que cuando terminaban de hablar se daban cuenta de que el único tema era siempre Sasuke. Después, él interrogaba a Naruto sobre sus conversaciones y el tan solo le decía que se lo preguntara a Sakura mismo.

"El uno colado por el otro… Y yo de mensajero.", pensaba el rubio.

Los días pasaron, y Shika, Ino y Sakura disiparon los rumores de que Sakura y el primer nombrado salían.

En esas estaban Sasuke y Naruto en el salón colectivo del ala este del Internado, cuando Gaara entró y se sentó en una butaca en frente al sofá donde ambos estaban desparramados pasando las horas.

¿Os hace una partidita? –preguntó, mostrando las cartas.

Paso, gracias.

Yo también, tio.

¿Se ha muerto alguien?

No creo que Sasuke dure mucho…

El nombrado le envió, sin fuerzas, un colchón a la cabeza. Naruto lo pilló, y sin ganas se lo devolvió.

Ya, bueno –Gaara los obervaba, extrañado-, si queréis animaros un poco… ¿No os apetece una escapada a la Diablo?

¿La Diablo?

Una discoteca de la zona, Naruto, y de las buenas.

Tiene que serlo si esta en medio de ninguna parte… -dejó caer Sasuke-, hecho, yo voy. Y él también –agregó, como si no importara-. ¿Hora?

No sé si es prudente ir…

Vamos Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –suplicó Sakura- haz esto por mi. Piensa que si voy sola… no sé, no quiero. ¡Es mejor defenderse en grupo! Y tampoco es para estar asustada, que vamos con Shikamaru!

Te has hecho muy amiga suya en estos últimos días¿a que sí? –replicó con tono acusador.

Bueno, bastante. –respondió cautelosamente.

¡Pues entonces no hace que yo te acompañe!

Anda, no me salgas con esas. ¡No te dejaría quedarte aquí por nada del mundo! –sonrió-. Además, puede que encontremos algún chico guapo por ahí… Se lo he comentado a Naruto y me dijo que vendría (en realidad me lo ha dicho el a mí, lo de la disco), pero bueno¡Después de cenar, iremos a la habitación y nos prepararemos hasta las once!

Hinata frunció el ceño, no muy combencida. Tendría que aguantar una melodía horrible, estruendosa y repetitiva durante horas, sentada sola en la barra mientras veía a su mejor amiga liarse con todo el que se le pusiera delante. Un buen plan, sí.


	7. Chapter 7

El pasillo estaba muy oscuro. El muchacho avanzó con cuidado y se giró rápidamente para mandar a callar a los que iban detrás.

"¡Shhhh!"

-Haces más ruido tú haciendo eso que nosotros –susurró uno, y a él se unieron algunas risitas.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso y siguió avanzando en la penumbra de la noche. La luna era llena, y en ese mismo instante atravesaban un pasillo con ventanales gigantes por los que entraba la luz blanca del satélite, iluminando retazos de alfombras y tapices. El grupo iba en fila india, uno a uno, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Tras Uchiha iban Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba y Kankuro por ese orden. El último, hermano mayor de Gaara, les vigilaba las espaldas e iba "para controlar", aunque la verdad era que era él quien había iniciado los planes, más tarde se habían acoplado los demás por culpa de Naruto, aunque a parte de su hermano pequeño eso no lo sabía nadie más.

De pronto se oyó un ruido al otro lado del claustro de la planta baja. Descendieron unas escaleras de caracol tratando de no hacer ruido y avanzaron hacia el ruido inevitablemente, pues tenían que salir por una ventanilla que daba al bosque para que no les pillasen. Las voces se oían más fuerte cuando más se acercaban, y lo que vieron no los sorprendió.

Al girar la esquina, abriendo la ventana, había un alumno. Justo cuando iban a decirle algo, saltó, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Quién era?

Alguien dispuesto a divertirse, como nosotros –dijo Kankuro. Los demás se quedaron callados; era la primera vez que visitaban la Diablo, y estaba un poco asustados-. Vosotros primero.

Ninguno de ellos se movió, así que Kankuro cogió al que tenía más a mano, que resultó ser Neji, y lo precipitó por el marco. El golpe fue instantáneo.

Te lo has cargado.-afirmó Gaara, como si nada.

Naruto se asomó, agarrándose bien al marco por miedo a que lo arrojaran. Estuvo a punto de reír y estropear la escapada al ver que tan solo habían dos metros entre la ventana y el suelo. Saltó él también y detrás fueron los demás. Kankuro aseguró la ventana para que pudiesen volver a entrar al amanecer y se pusieron en marcha. No había nadie a los alrededores y tan solo tuvieron uno o dos sustos de la exitación y los nervios que llevaban encima excluyendo a Lee, a Gaara y a Kankuro, que adelantaban a los otros sin parar y sin querer.

Se ve que tenéis muchas ganas de llegar –se quejó Shino.

Ya no –sonrió Kankuro-, hemos llegado. Escuchad.

Una melodía empezó a hacerse presente, y de repente se toparon con un edificio al lado de una carretera. Casi no tenía ventanas, y por las pocas que había salían luces de distintos colores. Encima de la puerta había una luz roja. Encima de ella, unas letras de un rojo más claro que decían "Diablo", con letras góticas que les recordaron a la estructura del internado.

Kankuro se adelantó y llamó a la puerta. Una ventanilla se abrió, y como el muchacho era alto. Se agachó un poco para que le vieran el rostro.

Soy yo, y traigo al pequeño.

Unos ojos claros, verdes cuando la luz los iluminaba de una forma y azules cuando de otra aparecieron en la ventanilla. Era evidente que pertenecían a una chica de largas pestañas, que se apartó de la apertura y abrió la puerta con una llave de hierro negro que se colgó del cuello como un collar de más.

Cerrad la boca, que os entrarán moscas. Y tu –miró a Kankuro enfurecida y luego a Gaara-¿Cómo te atreves a traer al pequeño¿Quieres que se lo diga al tutor?

Ya soy suficientemente mayor como para venir, hermana.

Es cierto, Temari, escucha al niño.

No es más grande que esos retacos que veo aquí, Kan.

Tú me traiste a los catorce¿porque no debería traer yo a nuestro predecesor a los quince?

Temari se quedó un momento en la puerta. No solía dar su brazo a torcer, pero como trabajaba ahí todas las noches, permitió que entraran los clientes y que su hermano aprendiese algo. "Cuanto antes te dé un coma por el alcohol, antes dejarás de beber", había dicho sarcásticamente. "Pero si no me he emborrachado nunca", pensó su hermano menor, sin embargo lo dejó correr; ya tenían suerte de que los dejara entrar.

Al entrar la músia les estalló en los oídos y contemplaron a su alrededor como la gente bebía y bailaba. Todo estaba abarrotado, sin embargo Temari les enchufó un buen sitio y se volvió al trabajo, que consistía en servir en la barra y otras cosas que descubrirían más adelante.

El caso es que justo cuando se sentaron, aparecieron unas chicas que decían conocer a Kankuro. Los chicos se quedaron pasmados: la mayoría eran del internado. Parecía la fiesta de fin de curso pero un poco mejor. Sasuke dio rienda suelta a sus ansias y se dedicó a beber y a bailar con todas las chicas que se le insinuaban. Kankuro hizo lo mismo con Tenten y hasta se liaron, pero entonces apareció Neji y les amargó la fiesta. La última imagen que tuvieron de él, fue cuando estaba arrastrando a la morena hacia la puerta.

Sakura también lo vió, y se apenó por Tenten, una de sus compañeras de clase. Observó a Shikamaru en ese momento y lo vio sentado sin tomar nada. Estaba yendo hacia él para hacerle compañía y descansar un poco, pues llevaba horas bailando de pie, cuando apareció Sasuke en su campo de visión. La music pareció hacerse más insoportable y trató de que él no la viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El chico se disculpó con la chica con la que estaba bailando y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, que trató de esquivarlo en vano. Suspiró y se quedó de pie. Tomar una posición más bien de borde la ayudaría a no perder la cabeza del todo. Casi no había bebido pero estaba demasiado animada y temía que pudiese pasar algo de lo que arrepentirse.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Quién era esa? –se le escapó.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", chilló Sakura en su interior.

¡No te oigo!- le gritó Sasuke.

"¡Suerte!", sonrió y le cogió de la mano para arrastrarle a la mesa donde estaba Shikamaru. La música se oía igual, pero podían estar más tranquilos.

¿Que haces tú aquí?- repitió Sasuke.

¿Y tú?

He venido a… a… olvidarme… de ti.-dijo, y le sonrió. Le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar que hablara-, auqnue parece que… eso es algo… imposible.

La besó sin ganas, pero ella correspondió su beso y eso fue demasiado para Sasuke. La agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. La sentó en su regazo mientras ella le abrazaba el cuello, y se pasaron rato morreándose y besándose.

Shikamaru, los observó y pensó que era una suerte estar al otro lado de la mesa en esos momentos. Se estaba aburriendo mucho, pero no podía largarse y dejar a Ino y a Hinata por ahí (Sakura ya estaba bien acompañada), y tampoco le apetecía levantarse y buscarlas entre la gente para arrancarlas de cualcuier baboso que se las estuviera trabajando. Así estaba él, con sus contradicciones, cuando se le acercó una chica rubia. "Ah, la de la entrada", recordó.

¿Quieres tomar algo? -le preguntó ella. Al ver que no contestaba, le informó-; Soy la camarera.

¿La camarera? –sonrió-, me han dicho que también bailas, Temari.

¿Eres del internado?-levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

Si.

Debí haberlo intuido –lo miró de arriba abajo-, por las pintas -le aclaró.

¿Y entonces, no tienes nada más que hacer que hablar con tios tan aburridos y patéticos como yo? Ve a bailarle a otro, anda.

Su respuesta la dejó un poco sorprendida.

¡Tienes carácter! –él la miró de reojo-¡es… estupendo, en serio¡Vamos, no me mires así! Es que parecías un objeto inanimado, aquí, sin moverte. Deberías bailar un poco…

Se reía de él descaradamente.

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz un rato, quieres? –dijo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y acercando su cara a la de Temari.

Como quieras –dijo, y se levantó para irse.

Espera… - Shika se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y cuando la chica se giró con la mirada interrogante, no tuvo más que valor para pedirle- Una birra, por favor.

Temari sonrió, y aunque el sentimiento no le llegó a los ojos, pudo ver una chispa de… ¿interés¿Quién podría interesarse por alguien que se acababa de comportar como un idiota con ella? Otra idiota.

Al cabo de media hora no le llegaba la cerveza y cada vez estaba más impaciente. ¿Cómo que no se la traía¿Le habría pasado algo? En la discoteca… "Menudo paranoico estas hecho", pensó antes de levantarse para ir a buscarla él mismo.

La pareja al otro lado de la mesa, que no se había enterado de nada en absoluto, ni sabían ni les interesaba adónde iba Shika, decidieron levantarse e ir a bailar.


	8. Chapter 8

Siento mucho el retraso, pero espero que os guste, aunque tengo miedo de haberme pasado con el rollo shika-tem...

Y x cierto, **morreandose** besandose todo el rato sin pausa y incándose la lengua asta el cuello, como un beso tornillo de peli

* * *

Capítulo 8

Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta de que Sasuke había bebido demasiado. A pesar de que podía moverse perfectamente, mejor dicho; no paraba de moverse y bailar a la perfección, estaba muy alegre y no decía más que sandeces y cosas inusuales. Cada vez llamaba más la atención, y por eso cada vez se le pegaban más chicas alrededor, hasta el punto en que una apartó a Sakura de un fuerte empujón. Eso fue demasiado.

Cuando la chica pelirroja estaba ya a punto de mostrar los puños tras una larga e hiriente discusión, Sasuke interrumpió la pelea.

¡Un… momento…! –dijo antes de precipitarse hacia el suelo.

Entre unas cuantas chicas le sujetaron y se agruparon a su alrededor, y Kakashi, el guarda de la puerta, se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Después, lo cogió y se lo llevó hacia fuera.

Es mejor que le toque el aire para volver por su propio pie, porque si no, bonita, se quedará tirado por aquí y tendrás que ser tú quién cargue con él.

No te preocupes, yo cargaré con él.

Pero, oye…

Dime.

¿Eres del internado, cierto? Yo soy Kakashi, también voy allí, y no creo que puedas arrastrarle un kilómetro entero.

¿Vas al instituto¿En qué curso estas? Y¿Un kilómetro¿Tanto hay desde aquí?

No estoy en ningún curso, y bien que has hecho el kilometro de ida bien y solita.

Sola no… he venido con unos amigos…

Ya, bueno, pues supongo que es tu primera vez. ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo…! –exclamó con dramatismo. Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Es que no os paráis a pensar nunca en las consecuencias de un fiestón? Primero lo celebráis y luego volvéis vomitando dejando los alrededores hechos unos zorros. ¡Y así no hay quién oculte la discoteca de los ojos de la directora, mujer!

¿La directora? Es verdad… ¿si eres del instituto, cómo que trabajas aquí?

No te extrañe, la mayoría de los que trabajamos aquí somos del internado, nos hacen descuentos en…

Una débil voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

¿Sakura…?

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba dentro de la disco. Había bailado con más chicos de los que podía recordar, y también había tenido que rechazar a unos cuantos pesados, pero por lo demás se lo estaba pasando bien. Se sentía más fuerte y guapa que nunca. Muchos querían de todo con ella y eso era nuevo.

Sin embargo algo la mosqueaba. El único chico que ella quería en realidad no le había hecho ni caso hasta el momento, y tampoco era porque se pasase el rato bailando, porque bailar no bailaba mucho. Parecía atento todo el rato a Sakura y eso si que la perdió. Cuando la pelirroja, que se había pasado casi todo el rato abrazada a Sasuke sin soltarse ni un momento, salió acompañada del mismo, que parecía haverse desmaiado e iba en brazos de Kakashi, Naruto fue detrás también.

Ella lo persiguió, sin embargo entre la gente y la música lo perdió, y cuando estaba a punto de chillar exasperada, unas luces cegadoras se encendieron delante de ella.

En la barra del bar…

Shikamaru preguntó al encargado por Temari, sintiéndose como un idiota mientras lo hacía. Lo cierto es que no la buscaba ya por la cerveza, que tanto le daba. La verdad era que en lo que estaba pensando era en como disculparse por su grosero comportamiento anterior.

¿Temari, dices? Pues…

Su respuesta quedó ahogada bajo la onda de sorpresa y agitación que recorrió la sala. Unas luces de color blanco se habían encendido, mostrando un pequeño estrado que empezaba en un escenario de cortinas bajas, al fondo, y seguía formando un pasillo, que brillaba como un espejo negro, y se ampliaba en un círculo en el centro de la discoteca. Todo el trazado estaba dibujado por luces que al principio brillaban blancas y cegadoras. Sin embargo, cuando la muchacha salió de atrás de la cortina, el blanco quedó suspendido por un tono más dorado y oscuro.

Una melodía muy conocida empezó a sonar en ese momento. La muchacha andó, contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música, y cuando hubo llegado al círculo rodeado por los asistentes, que la aclamaban, empezó a bailar de una forma nada tradicional. Un estilo que mezclaba la danza del vientre con las bases del hip hop y sin duda con algún tipo de estructura en artes marciales y ballet, estalló en medio de la gente. Todos gritaban, y mientras, Temari se movía sensualmente recorriendo el pequeño escenario. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la música empezó a subir de tono y de ritmo, y con ella la muchacha de pelo dorado, que lo llevaba suelto cuando antes había lucido dos colas coronando la melena. Gracias a las luces también se podía ver un velo de cadenas que tintineaban y relucían doradas cada vez que ella movía la cabeza y las caderas, formando un aura dorada a su alrededor.

Shika se había quedado con la boca abierta, y no pudo evitar acercarse más al estrado a mirar. La hermana de Kankuro vestía de forma poco ortodoxa; unos shorts negros muy cortos que dejaban lucir unas largas piernas a penas cubiertas por finas medias de rejilla, y terminaban en tacones negros y sonantes, y un top negro palabra de honor muy bajo y brillante, que se ataba a la espalda con dos lazos. A todo eso se le agregaba un chal de seda fino y semitransparente, con hilillos semejantes al oro, que se movía a su alrededor al igual que las hondas de su inmensa cabellera.

Cuando el baile llegó a su punto álgido y Temari empezó a menear su cuerpo frenéticamente, convulsionándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras se estiraba en el suelo brillante y las luces se volvían rojas, los chicos empezaron a chillar de veras, y el guarda de seguridad de la puerta y de la verdadera Diablo se vio obligado a parar a los más atrevidos, aunque Kankuro también llegó a mandar algunos a callar o directamente a la calle.

De pronto, el baile tocó a su fin y las luces se apagaron tan rápido como se habían encendido, y la música volvió a sonar como antes, aunque varias chicas se subieron al estrado para destacar un poco entre las demás. Temari, en cambió, bajó y lo primero que hizo fue tragarse un baso entero de Martini para bajar la tensión.

Has estado estupenda, como siempre –era la voz de Ino Yamanaka.

Temari no se molestó en girarse, tan solo apoyó el codo en la barra y dijo, completamente indiferente.

Lo sé.

Ino trató de atraer su atención, pero no lo conseguía. Así que cambió de sitio y se puso al lado izquierdo de la rubia, literalmente ante sus narices.

Sabes, realmente no lo haces del todo mal, así que podríamos quedar un día de estos y…

Discúlpame, pero estaré tan ocupada entonces como lo estoy ahora mismo.

Ino se quedó ahí de pie, y tan solo tardó tres segundos en disimular su cara de rabia. Temari hizo otro tanto, pero vio algo que la interesó en el lado opuesto de la barra, que hacía el recorrido de medio rectángulo bastante largo.

Shika estaba sentado pensando en que beber; si una bebida con o sin alcohol para pasar el rato, cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Sin siquiera mirarlo pidió:

Dos birras, por favor. –se las sirvieron- Gracias.

Miró a Shikamaru ofreciéndole una.

Te la debía, aunque esta vez invita la casa.

No me debías nada, pero gracias igualmente.

De nada.

Brindaron modestamente, y ella observó, divertida, como él bebía trago a trago la botella entera. La dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe y se pidió otra.

¿Quieres emborracharte? Son las… –miró el reloj-, cuatro. Las clases empiezan a las nueve menos cuarto. Si lo hacen tendrás un resacón que…

Yo puedo emborracharme demasiado y después solo noto un leve dolor de cabeza.

Habló el experto. Como quieras, tengo una idea. Sígueme.

Atravesaron la discoteca y más de un chico se acercó a la chica para tratar de ligar algo, pero no obtuvo más que una reprimenda por parte de ella y una feroz mirada de él. Entró en la despensa, y él no pudo evitar ir tras ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Este es muy muy corto pero esq tenia ganas de escribir... y como mabian pedido un trozo de sasuke a todo cañon pos...

aqui esta, espero qos guste

* * *

Capítulo 9

Sasuke se despertó por culpa del traqueteo de… ¿un coche? Hacía mucho ruido. Trató de abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cegadora luz del alba. El sol estaba saliendo y el cielo era de color violeta. Por la ventanilla, millas de carretera nublada con campos de hierba y trigo alrededor le situaban no muy lejos del internado. De pronto, sombras. Ese tramo de carretera pasaba por el bosque… gracias a la reciente oscuridad, abrió los ojos del todo y contempló los asientos delanteros y traseros, donde dormían compañeros suyos. Y a su lado estaba… Sonrió antes de mirarla siquiera. Era Sakura quién reposaba la cabeza en su hombro. Le acarició el pelo tiernamente hasta la mejilla, y acarició la parte inferior de los labios con el dedo, recordando a penas la noche anterior, aunque lo veía muy borroso. Sin pensarlo, se sintió tan feliz al tenerla a su lado, que, jugueteando con un mechón del pelo de la muchacha, se puso a tararear una canción. Sabía quién se la había cantado a él en tantas ocasiones para que se durmiera o mientras dormía, y por primera vez entendió que al cantarle esa canción a alguien le decías en silencio y sin la evidencia de las palabras que le querías, simple y puramente como persona; fuera tu padre, tu madre, tu novia o… tu hermano.

Decidió que le daba igual adonde les estuvieran llevando, aunque seguramente era al internado… de vuelta a la rutina. "¡Vaya noche", se dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más.

Sakura dormía plácidamente cuando empezó a oír una canción. Era muy conocida, sin embargo a ella no se le daba del todo bien cantar, así que agradeció la melodiosa voz, profunda y suave, que le hacía sentir una sensación de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo muy agradable, y entonaba esa nana tan bien.

Se apoyó en su pecho y abrió los ojos para mirarle. Lo que no se esperaba era que él la estuviese mirando a ella, y tensó su espalda del susto por un pequeño momento. Sasuke calló.

- Buenos días –le susurró, los ojos llenos de infinita ternura.

Por un momento no supo qué responderle. Era tan… agradable. Se aferró al chico aún más y dejó que le acariciara la sien durante un rato. Aprovechó ese momento de paz, como si nunca más volviesen a estar así. Juntos y en silencio, sin decir nada y diciéndoselo todo.

- No pares… De cantar, no pares.

No le vió el rostro, sin embargo si pudo volver a oír su dulce voz una vez más. Sonrió de pura satisfacción, se sentía como un gatito abandonado sentado encima de la persona que lo había recogido. Supo que nunca oiría nada que le hiciera tan bien a sus oídos como la voz de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su paz se vió interrumpida por un estruendoso derrape, un choque provocado por el coche (aunque dentro no se notó nada), y la puerta corredera abierta. El aire fresco de la mañana inundó el vehículo hasta debajo de los asientos.

- ¡Vamos gente! Hemos llegado¡despertaos de una vez! –Kakashi cogió a Naruto del hombro y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del servicio, que daba al bosque.

- Kakashi… - dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke daba un salto y se giraba para ayudarla a bajar. Ella aceptó su mano y su abrazo.

Aún estaban abrazados cuando entraron por el pasillo de las cuadras, y Kakashi se acercó.

- Kakashi ¿Que es este coche¿Cómo hemos entrado en el internado con tanta facilidad?

- Sakura, siempre preguntando. ¿Sabes? -bajó un poco la cabeza para ponerse a su altura-, la próxima vez que te haga un favor, acuérdate de darme las gracias –miró a Sasuke un momento y dijo, revolviéndole el pelo antes de irse-, y tu también, señorito.

Sasuke le miró extrañado mientras se iba y luego miró a Sakura con la mirada interrogante.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ya te lo cuento más tarde.- le contestó Sakura, arrastrándole hacia el porche.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El timbre resonó en la inmensa mansión que era el Internado Akimaôgura. En realidad era uno de los pocos castillos góticos reconstruidos de la zona, y por eso había suficientes alas para emplazar a más de 200 alumnos. Lo cierto era que Akimaôgura era una verdadera fortaleza que en vez de muros de piedra, tenía vallas de metal.

A las siete de la mañana, los pasillos estaban de lo más transitados. Las duchas de chicos y las de chicas se llenaban a reventar, aunque cada curso tenía su piso o ala, al igual que unos horarios un poco distintos. Sin embargo, el comedor, por suerte, era un terreno mixto en el que no importaban las edades, y a las 8 todos se mezclaban olvidando sus diferencias.

En medio del bullicio, una chica entró para almorzar e ignoró cuantas miradas se posaran en ella. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese trato distintivo que la hacía ser tan popular, pero que la limitaba tanto y la dejaba tan… sola. Sin embargo, no se lamentó por ello. Con paso firmw y seguro, Temari se dirigió directamente a la mesa de profesores, la más cercana a la cocina, e ignoró a los estudiantes.

Mientras ella hablaba con la directora Tsunade, Shikamaru, que se sentaba cerca de esa zona, la contempló boquiabierto, al igual que sus compañeros de mesa y el comedor entero. Hablaban bajito y rápido, de forma que nadie entendía nada, y cuando se giró para marcharse, él la llamó:

- ¡Temari!

Ella se paró un momento, lo buscó con la mirada y tras una leve sonrisa y un corto gesto con la mano, siguió su camino a través del comedor hasta desaparecer por la gran puerta de gruesa madera.

- ¿Es esa la chica que ayer…? –comenzó Sasuke.

- Al menos lo parece –contestó una voz detrás de él.

Gaara se sentó en la larga mesa, junto a Naruto y SHikamaru, que charlaban con Neji sobre la forma en que Chôji engullía la comida. O al menos lo parecía, aunque Shikamaru mantuvo un oído en el otro lado de la mesa.

- Tras el ejercicio de anoche… y no te ofendas –aclaró Sakura a Gaara-, debe de estar muy cansada… y seguramente no habrá dormido.

"No, no lo ha hecho" pensó Shikamaru, pero se calló.

- Nosotros tampoco hemos dormido, Sakura –señaló secamente Hinata- Después se levantó-, Y ahora disculpadme, tengo que ir a hacer unos deberes.

- Ah, ¿quieres que te…?

Su amiga la interrumpió.

- ¡No! –casi gritó. La gente de alrededor se calló de golpe y la muchacha se sonrojó-. No hace falta, gracias. Me las apaño bien sola –añadió.

Sakura se quedó bastante confusa y tardó en reaccionar por lo que Hinata se escapó por la puerta antes de que pudiese decirle nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –inquirió Naruto.

- No lo sé –le respondió Sakura -, tendrá… un mal día – afirmó, aunque no hacía falta que dijera que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Shikamaru giró la cabeza. El tema dejaba de interesarle.

Recordó la imagen de Temari la noche pasada y la comparó con la que había visto hacía apenas unos momentos. "Quizá tenga dos personalidades". La noche anterior casi no llevaba ropa, en cambio esa mañana llevaba una bata de terciopelo granate que le cubría todo el cuerpo (exceptuando la cabeza, claro), y en vez de la melena llevaba cuatro colas.

No tuvo ni que pensarlo un momento para decidirlo. Tenía que volver a verla, aunque le diese largas.

Una molesta voz a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Habéis visto a Temari, chicos? –sonrió Ino maliciosamente-. Que pintas… ¿Creéis que esas son formas de andar por el Inter? –todos la miraron con cara de póquer, sin dejar traslucir su desprecio aún, pero ya no pudieron ocultarlo cuando siguió-, ¡Que chica tan rara! ¡Y qué mal gusto…!

Sasuke, que era el que tenía menos pelos en la lengua, le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio y replicó:

- En vez de criticar el gusto de los demás, empieza por corregir el tuyo si no quieres quedarte miope.

Ino hizo como que se horrorizaba y se sonrojó de pura rabia. Indignada, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se fue marcando el paso.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? –preguntó Sakura.

- Es así de tonta, la pobre… -dijo Gaara, encogiéndose de ombros.

- ¡No me refiero a ella! Me refiero a ti, Sasuke –frunció el ceño, extrañada-. Normalmente no atacas así a la gente.

Él la miró a su vez, con el ceño fruncido.

- Tampoco me conoces demasiado –replicó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde.

- Cierto… -le concedió la pelirroja.

Pensó en cómo arreglarlo y continuó.

- Eso me lleva a recordar que… me gustaría hablar contigo a… -miró a los demás, que le observaban fijamente-, a solas.

Sakura no supo cómo responder, tan solo le contestó con un "vale" y se levantaron.

Las clases de la mañana avanzaron con rapidez sin que la pareja pudiese hablar, y a la hora de comer, Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que se sentase con él a las mesas de afuera, donde normalmente no había nadie a causa del frío. Ella accedió rápidamente y se marcharon hacia la terraza.

Shikamaru pensó en seguir ejemplo, y cuando Temari se presentó con el uniforme normal de cada día, la sorprendió por detrás.

- ¿Temari?

La nombrada pegó un bote y se giró.

- ¡Que susto! –bufó-. Uf… ¿Qué…, que quieres?

- Charlar contigo un rato.

- Uy, yo, es que, verás… estoy hambrienta, ¿sabes? –se disculpó ella señalando la bandeja de comida.

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes, tu escuchas mientras comes, y cuando termines ya me dirás. ¡Vamos! –dijo con una sonrisa mientras la cogía de la mano.

Ella se dejó llevar hasta una mesa. Una vez sentados, Temari se dedicó a remover la sopa humeante que tenía ante sí.

- ¿No estabas hambrienta?

Le miró un momento a los ojos y antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca reconoció:

- Era una excusa.

Incómoda, Terminó su plato rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada del chico de pelo negro y ojos casi igual de negros.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

En ese momento, Ino acababa de entrar en el comedor, y los vio sentados muy juntos. Discretamente se sentó en una mesa muy cercana para oír lo que decían.

"lo de anoche…" le pareció escuchar de Shikamaru, "…tenemos que repetirlo…"

La muchacha supuso que había oído mal. Trató de inclinar su silla aún más hacia ellos, y pudo escuchar perfectamente la siguiente rase de Temari: "¿Tanto te gustó?"

Eso la convenció del todo: "¿¡Mi SHIKA Y ESA… ESA PERVERTIDA DE MENORES!?"

Segundos más tarde ya había salido del comedor. No podía creérselo. Con la rapidez, se topó con Sai e ideó un plan en dos segundos.

- Lo sient…- su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –parecía preocupado-. Pareces alterada… ¿Estas llorando?

Ino no respondió, tan solo dejó escapar unas lágrimas de cocodrilo y se pegó a él para mojarle un poco la camiseta.

Bote Salto


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

En la mesa seguían Shika y Temari cuando ella dijo:

- ¿Esa que ha salido corriendo no era…? –trató de acordarse.

- Ino. –terminó Shikamaru.

- Espero que no nos haya oído.

- Pues yo espero que lo haya hecho –Shikamaru sonrió, ignorando el efecto que eso producía en su compañera de mesa y agragó-, seguro que se ha pensado lo que no es.

- ¡Serás cínico! –replicó Temari, respoplando, y no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente durante unos instantes, y ambos apartaron la vista a la vez. Luego volvieron a mirarse y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Shika fue el primero.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- No me río… -rió él aún más.

A ella se le contagió también.

- Mejor me voy a clase antes de que se me pegue tu estupidez…-dijo Temari.

Shikamaru observó cómo se levantaba.

- Llámalo estupidez, si quieres. Yo lo llamaré capacidad de pasarlo bien, aunque creo que no me funciona con nadie más que contigo –ella le miró extrañada-, es un halago –agregó el muchacho.

- Bueno, entonces lo acepto, al igual que el hecho de que estas hecho todo un caballero. Cosa que, debo admitir… me sorprende enormemente.

- Tan solo procuro ser cortés con las bellas féminas.

- Ya, pues guárdate la cortesía para tu novia –Temari frunció el ceño y añadió-, si yo fuese ella no estaría del todo contenta contigo.

"Cuesta un poco creerlo si me lo dices sonriendo así, tan dulcemente", pensó el chico, pero se lo guardó para él. Temari se fue a vaciar la bandeja y marchó hacia clase. Shikamaru decidió hacer campana; no estaba de humor para estudiar. Iría a su habitación y fingiría encontrarse mal.

Ya en el cuarto, se estiró y se preparó para pasar una larga tarde aburrido. "No, aburrido no", pensó, y se sumió en la construcción de su plan de acción. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Temari… le habían resultado muy interesantes: "si yo fuera ella…" Si Temari fuese su novia… Cogió un colchón y se lo pegó contra la cara para tratar de sofocar los malos pensamientos que le dominaban en ese momento.

Lo que Shika no sabía, era que no era el único que estaba haciendo novillos y pensando esas cosas a la vez en esa hora.

Sasuke Uchiha, sentado en un tronco del bosque del inetrnado junto a Sakura, tenía que frenar continuamente las ganas de abrazar a Sakura y besarle todo el cuerpo, acariciarla entera… Hasta la tumbaría allí mismo y… y… "¡soy un obseso sexual!", se lamentó, y trató de calmarse.

- Sasuke…

- Dime –contestó el chico, tartando de concentrarse en algo que no fuese tocarla y pensando que era insano que tuviera tantas ganas de besarle.

- Antes, en el comedor, has dicho que…

- Sé lo que he dicho, y lo lamento –se giró para mirarla a los ojos, lo cual fue un error. Casi gruñó y tuvo que levantarse y aspirar fuertemente para calmar sus ansias-. Lo que pasa es que, a ver, objetivamente casi no nos conocemos… Simplemente nos atraemos como dos imanes y es normal que yo quiera conocerte más a fondo –trató de convencerse a sí mismo, aunque estaba seguro de que Sakura entendía en sus palabras otro significado. Se puso de cuclillas ante ella y le acarició el mentón con un dedo-, al igual que tú a mí. La confianza y lo demás viene con el tiempo, aunque estoy seguro… Espero que no me traiciones nunca.

Ese pensamiento lo enfrió de los pies a cabeza y se incorporó de golpe, para después mirar el cielo.

- Es cierto, quiero conocerte mejor, pero eso no significa que tengamos que salir ni nada.

Al chico le pareció que no había oído bien.

- Verás, es que no quiero que te veas obligado a salir conmigo por… lo de anoche –él iba a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió-. Estabas borracho y no sabías lo que te hacías, además esta Ino…

- Y Shikamaru¿no?

- Oh, que pesado te pones siempre con Shika. No, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo exceptuando la amistad que nos une. Ya esta. ¡El problema… –añadió, enfureciéndose-, es Ino!

Él la observó, tan divertida y adorable y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- ¿Qué… que te hace tanta gracia?

Sin esperar ni un momento, el chico la abrazó y ella no paró de debatirse hasta que ahogó sus protestas con un beso. Luego, antes de tomar aliento siquiera, le susurró:

- Te quiero.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y le lanzó los brazos al cuello. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros, pozos de misterio. Esos ojos llenos de tristeza y soledad, aunque estuviese con tanta gente, escondían una enigma, y se prometió a sí misma que lo resolvería costara lo que costase.

- Yo también te quiero –reconoció-, te quiero muchísimo –gimió antes de que él le arrebatara otro apasionado beso más salvaje y largo que el de antes.

Féminas chicas, mujeres…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Sakura - Pues no sé, es que esto es bastante… raro –dijo la chica, tratando de respirar.

Sasuke, jadeante, se permitió un respiro para decirle:

- ¿El qué? –levantó la cabeza un poco más para mirarla a los ojos. Y para besarla también, de paso-. ¿Qué tu novio tenga complejo de vampiro…, no, de caníbal?

Sakura rió, pero replicó:

- No me importa que me muerdas… si eres tú –sonrió y le besó en los labios, incorporándose levemente-, ni que… me comas, eso está claro –susurró entre beso y beso.

Sasuke se rió y la advirtió:

- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir… ya que tus deseos son órdenes para mi.

Y ya no dijeron nada más hasta un rato después.

Sasuke - Sakura… ¿Seguro que estas… cómoda?

- Bueno, no es como una cama pero esta blando igual… Solo que las piedrecitas molestan un poquito.

- ¿Por qué no me lo decías? –el muchacho se apartó de ella enseguida, acomodándose en el suelo a su lado.

Sakura se incorporó también y miró a su alrededor. Una fuente dejaba desbordar el agua hacia un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el prado de hierba verde. A su alrededor el sol iluminaba los arboles de hojas de verdes diversos. La chica cerró los ojos y recibió una ráfaga de viento con una sonrisa. El aire le revolvió el pelo y Sasuke se quedó embelesado por unos momentos, luego, se inclinó y besó a su novia en la comisura derecha de los labios. Sakura abrió los ojos, sonriente y le besó la mejilla a su vez. Se quedaron mirándose… aprovechando la quietud del momento. Sasuke entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y permanecieron así mirando el cielo, con el viento y el repiquetear del agua de la fuente de fondo.

Sakura - Esto me recuerda… -empezó ella-, a ayer, cuando estábamos en el coche tan juntos, sin decir nada. Entonces, mientras te escuchaba pensé… pensé que aunque fueras el chico con más o menos defectos de la tierra, más o menos guapo, más frío o muy simpático… eso me daría igual. Pensé que eras el chico de mi vida -desvió los ojos y se sonrojó-.Eres… el amor de mi vida.

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento. Eso era una declaración en toda regla y él no supo que decirle. "Yo también te quiero"… no, era demasiado superficial. La miró, y ella vio la confusión en sus ojos.

Sakura - ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó-. ¿He dicho algo que no...? ¿No debería haberlo dicho?

Sasuke - No, claro que debías… lo que pasa es que –no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, y a Sakura no se le escapó eso-, es que no sé qué decirte, como corresponderte.

Sakura sonrió con la mirada llena de ternura. "¡Ay Sakura, te has colgado demasiado de este chico!" Bueno, pensó, ya era tarde.

Sakura - Sasuke… Sasuke, mírame –le levantó la cabeza por el mentón-. Te adoro…

Sasuke - Lo sé, ya lo has…

Sakura - ¡No, no me interrumpas! –Sasuke frunció el ceño -, por favor…-ella bajó el tono de voz.

Sasuke - Claro que no… dime –accedió él.

Sakura -Como iba diciendo… te adoro. Y no sería capaz de hacerlo si no fueras la persona que eres, y eres una buena persona, muy buena. ¿Comprendes? Dices que no sabes cómo corresponder mi amor, sin embargo ya lo haces. –él la miró con cara de incredulidad. Ella le aclaró-: Estando a mi lado. Estas aquí y con eso me basta. Y cada vez que me dices que me quieres, que me hablas, y que me tocas… Puedo sentir que es verdad. Así que no te preocupes por mí. Estoy segura que si un día tu dejases de quererme como lo haces ahora…

"Lo sabría"

Él la besó, y la besó y la volvió a besar.

- ¡Eso nunca, nunca ocurrirá! –sonrió-. Te lo prometo.

- No prometas en vano, que esto nunca se sabe… Cualquiera que nos viese pensaría que somos una pareja fruto de los procesos hormonales típicos de la adolescencia que afectan a los jóvenes de nuestra edad.

- Sakura, esto es mucho más que eso. Te amo y no se me pasará ni en quince días, ni en un año ni en diez. Te amo y seguiré así, enfermo de tu amor hasta que me dejes… Entonces…

Sakura - ¡Eso tampoco llegará a ocurrir! Además –le abrazó con fuerza y juntó su cabeza a la de él, al igual que su cuerpo-, algún día me moriré, y aunque sea dentro de muchos años, si seguimos juntos… Tendrás que seguir adelante solo.

Sasuke - Eso es injusto…

Sakura - Entiéndeme, la vida es injusta. Pero más injusto es pensar en mi suicidio tras tu muerte, ¿verdad?

Él se apartó de ella y la cogió por las muñecas. Sus labios estaban tan solo a un centímetro de tocarse. El tono de Sasuke era amenazador cuando habló.

- Tú… jamás harías eso, ¿verdad? – la miró a los ojos. La chica pensó que le atravesaba el alma con esa mirada-. Prométemelo.

- Solo te lo juraría si tú lo hicieses también.

Él la miró. Los ojos llenos de tristeza, y Sakura sintió como se le partía el corazón. Lo besó surante largo rato y le apremió:

- No hablemos más de esto ¿de acuerdo?

No necesitó respuesta. Sasuke la agarró por la cintura y siguieron morreándose.


End file.
